Azure
"Find the courage to let go of what you can't change. It'll eventually eat your mind and turn you into something you never want to be otherwise... and that's a long road to go down." The former clan artist. He eventually left because he had a lack of time and commitment. He remains really good friends with a select few, but now wanders the vast world alone. Appearance Azure has a fair amount hair and is a bit of tan skin. He tends to dress casually in most situations, regardless of weather. He has heterochromia. It wasn't always like that before. His heterochromia was the result of an incident that happened in the past. His original eye color is actually Blue. Personality Azure is a very quiet person, he would only interact if needed. He tends to keep to himself, as he doesn't want to form many friendships or anything more. However, he's a friendly and responsible person, but can be very, very lazy. He looks at this world as cruel and unfair to those who probably don't deserve it. Fears Azure fears of losing someone close to him again ever since the death of his little sister. The thought alone puts him at an uneasy feeling. This is part of the reason he tends to distance himself from the others in the clan. There are very, very few people he considers close to in the present. However, he still doesn't communicate or see them much still. History All Azure had in this world was his sister. Parents died, any other family were deceased or whereabouts unknown. Azure and his sister were normal humans, they had no powers... nothing. Eventually time moved on and on the day before Christmas his sister was murdered in front of him by this being. The rage and sorrow he felt couldn't be imagined, losing the only thing he had left, the only thing that he cared for. An unknown power was awoken in him that day, the power to breakdown things. This being that killed his sister obliterated in a matter of milliseconds. The years went by and he joined a clan, and met a few people. But the people he really talked to were only Impulse and Yami. They got along fairly well. Eventually Azure grew tired of the clan and left after some years. It's unknown what his real reason is. He now wanders the world alone looking for an answer to something. He occasionally stops by the clan whenever he's around to see how things are. Power Breakdown: Breakdown allows Azure to breakdown anything he touches or comes in contact with. It is pretty similar to decomposing something on a faster scale. He's able to use this offensively or even defensively. It's in the form of lightning, so it's obvious when it will go off, however if Azure manages to get a hold there are slight chances of escaping the damage. This power allows him to join in on the danger and take a lot more risks than most people can manage. Azure has yet to truly understand what Breakdown is really capable of. All he knows is this is not the extent due to the unfortunate events in his past. Relationships Impulse: Impulse is one of the people he knew before clans existed. He considers him a good friend even though they are no longer in a clan together. Yami: Yami is someone he met during his time in the clan. They got along fairly well and had similar interests. They would often spar every now and then. Shadoken: Shadoken is a friend he knew for a few years now, even longer than Impulse. He is one of the select few Azure keeps in contact with normally. Category:Characters